Catherine Dollanganger
Catherine Leigh Foxworth Dollanganger Dahl Marquet Douche Bag Sheffield is the oldest daughter of Christopher Sr. and Corrine Jr. She is the older sister of Carrie and Cory and younger sister of Christopher Dollangagner. Cathy is the narrator of the Dollanganger Series. She is the mother of Jory Marquet. Bart Foxworth, and the adoptive mother of Cindy Sheffield. she marries three times: her first to Julian Marquet; her second to Paul Sheffield; her third to Chris Dollanganger Sheffield, her own brother. She has three grandchildren: twins Darren and Deidre and an unborn child. Cathy was born in the month of April of 1945. She was born with the name of Catherine Leigh Dollanganger but later found out that Dollanganger is in fact a name made up by her parents who wanted to get away from the true family name of Foxworth. She is very slim and always liked her body when it was neat and tidy. Her father died on his birthday when Cathy was 12. After her father's death, Cathy, along with her siblings and mother, went to live at her grandmother Olivia's mansion called Foxworth Hall. The grandmother despised the four grandchildren and locked them away in an attic where no one would know they even existed. Cathy along with her siblings were called "devil's spawn" and "devil's issue" by their grandmother because they are a result of their mother and fathers incestuous relationship. Cathy lived in the attic from the age of 12 up until the age of 15. Within the three years, Cathy and Chris developed an incestuous relationship as they started to develop into maturity and with only each other, they soon turned to each other for comfort. Chris and Cathy were ashamed of their feelings for each other but were unable to resist due to their confinement. One night, after Cathy kissed her sleeping handsome stepfather, Chris raped her and later asked for forgiveness. Cathy blames herself saying she could have stopped him if she had wanted to. Although Cathy is the older sister to Cory and Carrie, she soon became a second mother to them during their imprisonment. Cathy is very distraught with her mother Corrine who slowly starts to forget all about her children and her late husband. The grandmother brings food up into the attic and spies on the grandchildren to make sure they are not doing anything evil. Cathy was punished by her grandmother when she catches her and Chris in an uncomfortable situation (he was watching her naked). The grandmother drugged her and poured hot tar on her head whilst she was sleeping. Chris spent all day trying to get it out and eventually had to cut the front part of Cathy's hair to fool the grandmother into feeding them again. As the years in the attic went by, Cathy and Chris made a wooden key and escaped to their mothers bedroom to steal money and jewels to fund their escape from Foxworth Hall. It is only after the death of Cory and the discovery that their mother has been secretly poisoning them with arsenic to gain her father's inheritance, that Cathy escapes with her two remaining siblings. After Cathy and her brother and sister escape from Foxworth Hall, they get on a bus to Florida. Carrie becomes very sick with arsenic poisoning and Henrietta (Henny) Beach, takes them all to Dr Paul Sheffield. With Paul's financial and emotional help, Cathy and her siblings begin to achieve their dreams. However, Cathy is still bdetermined to exact revenge against her mother and grandmother, blaming her mother for all their problems (from Carrie's deformation and Cory's death to Chris' incestuous obsession with her). Although she is still in love with her brother, Cathy rejects his advances and tries to have a normal sibling relationship with him. As time passes, Cathy develops feelings for Paul (although she is conflicted with her needs to repay him sexually for taking them in) and she pursues her goal to becoming a famous prima ballerina to prove her existence to her mother. However, when Cathy and Paul decide to marry, Paul's sister told Cathy that she knew Cathy miscarried his child and that Paul's wife is still alive. Although this later proves to be a lie, Cathy, feeling betrayed, marries a ballet dancer named Julian Marquet, who has been infatuated with her since he first saw her. Julian abuses her, cheats on her, and forbids her from seeing Paul and Chris. Cathy has to sneak out to see Christ graduate from college. Chris and Paul try to convince Cathy to leave Julian for her own safety, but Cathy is pregnant with Julian's child and wants to work on her marriage. Julian is injured from a car accident, and although he knows about the baby, he kills himself when he finds out he will never dance again. Cathy moves back in with Paul and has her son, Julian Janus Marquet (or Jory). Cathy hires her stepfather, Bart Winslow, as her lawyer under the guise of getting Julian's life insurance, with the intent on seducing him and revealing her identity as his stepdaughter. Christ tries to get her stop or else he will cut her out of his life. Stubborn Cathy continues with her plot and begins a prolonged affair which turns into love half-way. One night, Cathy sneaks into Foxworth Hall and spends time in the attic. Cathy becomes pregnant with Bart's child and crashes her mother's Christmas party at Foxworth Hall, revealing her identity. At first, Bart doesn't believe her but Cathy pressures her mother to confess. Chirs comes to fetch Cathy and Corrine sets the mansion on fire in a breakdown. Bart and Cathy's grandmother die in the fire. Cathy marries Paul and has her second son, Bart Scott Winslow Sheffield. However, Paul dies soon after and Cathy decides to return to Chris' side and live with him as his wife, realizing how much she truly loved him. However, Cathy secretly wonders what will happen to her sons if their secret relationship is discovered. After moving to California, Cathy and Chris lie to their sons and friends about their past: Chris is the younger brother of Paul and not Cathy's older brother. Cathy is a loving mother to her sons, but shows favortism in Jory for his briiliant talent in dancing and looks at Bart with shadowy eyes. Cathy is still haunted by her times in the attic and of her grandmother coming up to punish her. She tries to convince Chris to adopt a child, but he refuses. Nevertheless, she adopts Cindy, the daughter of a student of Cathy's who died in a car accident, and shows deep affection for her because of her resemblance to Carrie. Cathy and Chris have a passionate and very sexual relationship, described by Jory who has witnessed encounters accidently, even though they fight and make up with affection. Cathy loses her ability to dance after an accident and begins a career as a writer (her 1st is Flowers in the attic). Along with Chris and Jory, Cathy notices that Bart is becoming a violent and emotionally disturbed young boy and finds out that her mother is living next door to her. She attacks her mother, blaming her for Bart's change and all the bad things that have happened.She is locked in the cellar with her mother by John Amos and is saved by her mother, who dies. Cathy forgives her mother. Cathy and Chris move back to Foxworth Hall, now owned by Bart, with Jory, his wife, and Cindy. However, life in the mansion is again rocky. She still has a difficult relationship with Bart, who is bitter and jealous; Jory suffers a an injury that leaves him paralized and unalbe to dance; Bart seduces Jory's wife and she divorces Jory after they have twins; and Joel, Cathy's long-lost uncle, is always lurking around Bart. Cathy tries to comfort all of her children seperately and give everyone some form of happiness. However, when Chris dies in a car accident, Cathy is devestated and shattered emotionally. One night, she goes up to the attic, sits by the windows and dies, but not before decorating the attic with paper flowers. In her hand is a note that tells that Chris needs her and that it wasn't too late for Bart to realize that Chris was the right father for him. Category:Characters Category:The Dollangagner Family Category:The Foxworth Family Category:The Dollangagner Series